theledgerfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Gault
Sebastian Gault is the CEO of Gen2000, a pharmaceutical company he started and got amazingly rich through providing cures for third world diseases. Famous for his humanitarian aid and worldwide health help. But also the antagonist to Joe Ledger and the DMS as he is providing funding for the development of the prion disease that creates zombies. Appearance and Character Sebastian Gault is a ruggedly handsome British man, tall with swept black hair and pericing black eyes. He is an elapsed presbyterian, who thinks religion is just something that should be factored in to any equation. Gault own many companies that have defense contracts to provides plastics and alloys to military vehicles and human assets, as well as the single largest provider to the Red Cross, World Health Organization, and other organizations for humanitarian aid. Wins or losses in war, he sees as a monetary beneft either way. History When Sebastian was 18 his father died and left him his company. As soon as he graduated college in molecular biology he sold the company and invested into pharmaceutical industry stock. He bought smart, took some risks, and was constantly looking for the next trend on the horizon. Instead of looking for the miracle wonder drug to cure-all, he focused on new treatment areas for diseases that may never be cured, and made his first billion doing so. Then he moved into developing cures for third world tribes no one seemed to care about. And had a major revelation: cure something in the third world, take a visible financial loss from your efforts, and let the internet news junkies make you a saint. It was easier than he expected. Curing a disease and borrowing money to mass-produce it through the WHO. His stock had doubled and he was on the cover of Newsweek. By the time Gault was 26 he was a billionaire several times over. Pumping out millions into research he cured one disease after another around the world, and owned billions in stock in other pharmaceutical companies. The fact that half of these diseases were cooked up in his own lab never made it to the media. Recent Events Patient Zero : Sebastian Gault, and his assistant Toys, are working on his next big scam to trick the United States out of billions, perhaps trillions, of dollars. Gault uses his vasts contacts to find Amirah and El Mujahid in Afghanistan to help further his plans. They agree to help, and start the development of Seif al Din, sword of the faithful. He is astounded by the advancement Amirah is making, and falls madly in love with her. Secretly having an affair behind El Mujahids back. : As their plans progress, he is nagged by the advancement and interruptions of this new organization, the DMS. And try as he might: ambushes, traps, lies, spies, Joe Ledger and Echo team get to the truth and fight to stop them. Although Gault soon finds himself on their side of the fight as he learns the truth about Amirah and El Mujahid. They had originally been looking for him, using him to further their own goals. They have no plans to just make a threat, they want to actually release the most dangerous generation of the pathogen onto the western world and wipe everyone out. : Sebastian and Toys head to the secret bunker in Afghanistan where Amirah is developing the disease while Joe and Echo team take down El Mujahid in the States. Amirah and her staff have injected themselves with generation 12, and wipe out all of Gaults back-up, she also has been aware of all of Gaults tricks and traps in the bunker he made without her knowledge. He is left to detonate the bunker from the basement vents, taking Amirah and Toys with him. : We end with seeing the two men, burn victoms covered in bandages with fake identities, riding on a medical ship across the Arabian Sea. The DMS has found out about his involvment, and Sebastian Gault is now on many countries most wanted lists. The Dragon Factory